Dolled Up
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: Koji is trying to impress a girl he likes. Can Ino and Kiba be of help? OC x OC


**A/N: Moar comic relief! 8D *shot* Hope you enjoy the crazy romantic-ness~ xD**

******Hôseki Jeshika, Niko, and Kôji are © to *Jeshika-Haruno (on deviantART); Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino are ©** to Kishimoto Masashi's NARUTO (Shippuuden); Story is © to moi~

* * *

"There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy. Her heart." - Melanie Griffith

Inuzuka Kiba's loud laughter could be heard throughout the restaurant; the other customers turned to stare. A blonde boy who sat across from Kiba grinned cheekily, and 16 year-old Kôji blushed brightly, sinking deep into his chair.

"Do you have to laugh so loud, Kiba? It's like you're broadcasting it to everyone?" he muttered, slightly annoyed.

The blonde snickered and placed his arm around his friend. "C'mon, it's not something to be embarrassed about. I mean, she's totally hot! And she's available!"

"Stop kidding around, Niko! I'd look like an idiot if I told her that! She's older than me!"

"Only by two years!" Niko rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a wuss. You should go for it!"

"Go for what?"

The boys turned to greet Yamanaka Ino, a curvy blonde girl who was good friends with Kiba. She sat at the table, next to the brunette who was still laughing.

"N-Nothing!" Kôji stammered, his blush only growing darker.

"Ino, get this!" Kiba told her, in between a fit of giggles, "Kôji's got the hots for Jeshika Hôseki!"

Raising an eyebrow, Ino didn't seem too surprised. "What else is new? I mean, she _is_ pretty and she's got as much curves as Tsunade-sama; who wouldn't have a crush on her?"

Kiba grinned mischievously. "Are you jealous, Ino?"

She glared at his question. "No! As if I would be jealous!"

He rolled his eyes, laying back with his hands behind his head. "'Kay, just checking~"

Kôji lowered his head, his fiery crimson hair covering his face. "How can I impress her? I mean, I know she probably prefers guys her age but still, I'd like to give it a shot."

"That's the spirit, Kôji! I'll help you get the girl of your dreams!" Ino exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air.

Kiba and Niko stared, confused at her sudden change in attitude; said redhead perked up, instead.

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course!" Ino winked. "Meet me at my house tomorrow night and we'll doll you up for a nice little date!"

Kiba and Niko stood up, turning to leave. "Well, it seems like you got everything under control. We'll be going now."

Immediately, Ino immediately grabbed them. "Oh, no you don't! You two will prove useful to me~"

~ ღ ~

Jeshika stopped, staring at Ino's house in front of her. She was dressed in a violet, striped, off-the-shoulder sweater, designer jeans and a pair of black pumps, while her chestnut hair was tied back in a ponytail to show off her earrings. She stared at the note in her delicate hands, the smell of strong perfume reaching her nose.

_Who on earth had the idea of spraying perfume on a piece of paper?_ she thought to herself, her eyebrow twitching at the strong fragrance.

The door suddenly opened and a well-dressed Kiba stepped outside, bowing lowly.

"Welcome, Jeshika-hime*. We've been expecting you."

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Kiba: he was sporting a butler's suit, his hair was combed back, and he actually smelled clean. She covered her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter.

Noticing her amused face, Kiba grumbled under his breath as he led her inside. The living room was lavishly decorated; a crystal chandelier shone from the ceiling, in the center was a table was set with two lit, and scented, candles- with a vase of roses - and Niko stood, wearing the same butler suit, holding a tray with a covered platter, silverware and plates.

Without a word, Jeshika took a seat at the table, still trying her best not to laugh.

"Everything looks so…majestic…like a palace."

Ino, who was hiding in the background, giggled to herself with pride. Then she stepped out, sporting a waitress' uniform.

"Is everything to your liking, Jeshika-hime?"

"Yeah! It looks nice…but why did you invite me here?"

The blonde beamed and skipped off, calling, "Kôji-kun! Your customer has come to see you~"

Jeshika's thin eyebrows raised until she caught sight of the redhead boy shyly strolled into the light. His hair was tied in a low ponytail down his back and he wore the same butler suit as Kiba and Niko, except it was more…open; in other words, the shirt exposed more of his chest.

Kôji bowed lowly to the girl before him, stammering a barely audible, "Welcome". Jeshika giggled quietly as did Kiba and Niko, until Ino shot them a glare to silence them. Then she pushed the two boys out, leaving Jeshika and Kôji alone.

Muttering a bit more under his breath, Kôji sat next to Jeshika on the couch, twiddling his fingers.

"Th-Thank you f-for coming, Jeshika-san." He managed to say, not looking up at her.

Holding in more giggles, Jeshika scooted closer. "It's okay. I think it's cute."

The redhead turned abruptly. "Y-You…don't think it's weird?"

She shrugged. "Mhm… Maybe a little." Then she kissed his cheek. "But I think I'll live."

At once, Kôji's face turned cherry-red and grew hot, as if he were to explode. It took him a few seconds to recompose himself before he lifted the platter cover to reveal a strawberry shortcake.

He smiled and cut two pieces, serving one to Jeshika. As he placed the platter down, her fork stood in his face, with a piece of cake at the end.

Jeshika smirked and mused, "Say 'ahhh'~"

Kôji laughed lightly at his new girlfriend and opened his mouth to accept the cake.

Ino, Kiba, and Niko watched the two share the dessert, trying not to laugh.


End file.
